Episode 1 (Power Rangers Forever)/Transcript
Power Rangers Forever Jane Mitchell: Episode 1-Gathering the Power Rangers Part 1 Narrator: Long ago in 1993, five unlikely teenagers control the power of ancient beasts. That legacy continued up to the Samurai Rangers in year 2012. Angel Grove High School, 9 AM: Year 2012 Principal Kaplan is sitting at his desk, when all of a sudden there is an earthquake. Thinking quickly, he organises the staff to evacuate the school. Kaplan: This isn't good. I should call the principal in New York. New York, Dogwood Park Junior High, 10 AM We see a woman that is dressed in a uniform. That is Principal Delgavio, who is the previous coach of Team Heroes. She receives a call from California. Beatrice Delagvio (to Kaplan): Hello? Yes? Evil has returned? I will contact the Power Rangers. (She hangs up the phone and decides to call a teenager girl called Jane Mitchell first.) Jane Mitchell: Hello? Beatrice Delgavio: We need you. The Volcano We see a demon. He is a red demon with a staff. His name is Blazefire. Blazefire: Firebrood, Flarefire, come forward. We see two demons. One of the demons is an orange demon with a double sword. The other demon is a red demon with a Bo Staff. Both demons: What is your command, sir? Blazefire: I want you two to watch Earth and their protectors, the pathetic Power Rangers. Both demons: Yes master. (They left Earth) The Sea We see an Org. She is a water demon with a staff. Her name is Wavesoak. Wavesoak: Seabrood, Waterdouse, come forward. We see two Orgs. One of the Orgs is a light blue Org with a double sword. Another Org is a dark blue Org with a Bo Staff. Both Orgs: What is your command? Wavesoak: I want you two to watch Earth and their protector, the Power Rangers. Both Orgs: Yes my mistress. (They left for Earth) Angel Grove, Tanya's House We see an African American woman. She wears a yellow shirt with blue pants. Tanya Sloan: Home at last. (She notices a strange object) What is that? (A screen lights up showing a woman.) Beatrice Delgavio: Hello Tanya Sloan. The Earth needs you again. Come to New York to get more information. (And the screen closes.) Tanya Sloan: The Earth is in danger? I better pack up. (And she began to pack up for a trip to New York.) New York City Delgavio sends every Ranger a little screen to tell to come to New York. She sits down on a chair and gazes at a picture of Team Heroes that she coaches. New York City, Tuesday All the rangers have arrived at New York, settled in a hotel. Once summoned, they went to Beatrice Delgavio's house. Once there, they are greeted by the woman that sent them the video message. Beatrice Delgavio: Welcome to New York, Power Rangers. Joel Rawlings: Why did you send us for? Max Cooper: You better explain everything to us. Beatrice Delgavio: Well, the evil has returned. They want to destroy our planet. (Everybody looks surprised.) Danny Delgado: What should we do? Cole Evans: We must help our planet from evil. Everyone: (nods) Beatrice Delagvio: Good, but I must train you to play soccer. Everybody: Yes madam. Eyecatch Jane Mitchell/Conner McKnight: (in Japanese) 12/23! (in English) Power Rangers Forever! Beatrice's backyard The rangers and Ms Delgavio are at the backyard learning soccer. Conner and Carlos are on the bench and notice that Ms Delgavio was looking at something. Conner McKnight: Beatrice, what's wrong? Beatrice Delgavio: Nothing. Get back to your training. Conner McKnight: Yes madam. (They start training with Pink vs Red Rangers) Carter passes the ball to me. Near by the house, there is a teenage girl wearing an orange jacket with a hood over her head. She also wears a blue soccer shorts. Jane Mitchell: Are these the Power Rangers that you are talking about, coach? (All of a sudden a black smoke burst onto the soccer field.) What is going on down there? Dana Mitchell: What is going on? (Then eleven soccer players come in the field to scare the Power Rangers.) Jane Mitchell: Reize and Gemini Storm. I have to help the rangers before Gemini Storm kills them. A voice: We are the second rank of Aliea Academy, Gemini Storm. You are the Power Rangers, right? Time to destroy you. (The boy uses the soccer ball to kick at the Power Rangers. Then out of nowhere the same figure protects the Rangers with her feet.) Jennifer Scotts: Did we disappear? Wes Collins: Look, over there! (Everybody looks through the clear smoke. It was the girl with the hood on.) A voice: Who are you? Jane Mitchell: Destroy the Power Rangers? I think you are wrong, Reize. Reize: Jane, play against us, and you will lose. (They run to the other side of the field.) Carter Grayson: Who are you? Beatrice Delgavio: Jane Mitchell, you have come. (Jane put her hood down. She reveals as an eighteen years old girl with black hair. She has an orange jacket with pale pants. She is half Japanese/half American.) Jane Mitchell: Hello. Everybody: Jane Mitchell? Ryan Mitchell: She is my sister? Beatrice Delgavio: Yeah. The Soccer Field Jane was playing defense. She wore blue soccer shirt with the number 10 on the back of the shirt. Conner McKnight: Jane, don't let us down! Jane Mitchell: Yeah. Beatrice Delgavio: Start the match! (She blows the whistle and Reize charges in with super speed. The rangers minus Jane was surprised.) Carter Grayson: What the hell? Jane Mitchell (thinking): I knew it. Gemini Storm can still used Super Speed. Conner McKnight (trying to keep up): We can't catch up with them. Reize: Astro Break! (Reize uses a special move to score a goal on the Power Rangers' side.) Beatrice Delgavio: Goal! Leo Corbett: This can't be happening to us. (The whistle blows and Diam uses Super Speed.) Diam: Io! (Diam pass the ball and went to the Red Rangers' side quick.) Jane Mitchell: Quick Draw! (Jane uses a speical block to steals the ball from Diam quick and the rangers was surprised.) Diam: What? Reize: Impossible! No one can steal the ball that quickly. You can't match up with our speed! Jane Mitchell: (As she play with the ball with her body) I had been keep training for two years to match up to your speed, Reize. Reize: What?! Dana Mitchell: How does he know her? Max Cooper: I don't know, but she is awesome. Carter Grayson: Too awesome! (The rest of the Rangers agree) Andros: Training? Wes Collins: Very good, Jane. Conner McKnight: Not bad for a rookie in soccer. Reize: I will pass you! (Reize use his speed to pass Jane. But Jane stop Reize.) Jane Mitchell: Hi. (Jane use her feet to steal the ball and grins.) Dana Mitchell: What was that speed? Carter Grayson: Jane is faster than him. Gringo: Warp Drive! (Gringo tries to use a special move but Jane is nowhere to be found) What? Where is she? Reize: (Yell to his teammates) Find her! Jane Mitchell: Fire Tornado Kai! (Jane use a special move to score a goal for the Red Rangers.) Beatrice Delgavio: GOAL! Reize: You have changed over the last 2 years, Jane. Jane Mitchell: You too, Reize. (Jane smile at Reize.) Reize: Gemini Storm, let’s get away for now. (Gemini Storm nods and leaves.) After the soccer match The red rangers and Jane went to the bench to get a drink. All the red rangers was sweating and Jane took a drink. Conner McKnight (panting): So it is tied to us. Carter Grayson (panting): I think you are right. Thank for your help back there, Jane. Jane Mitchell: No problem, Carter Grayson. (Carter is surprised that she knows his name.) Beatrice Delgavio: Jane, good shoot. Rangers, I want you to meet Jane Mitchell, she is one of America’s finest players in the youth league. Everybody (in shocks): America Youth League? Conner McKnight: Impossible. She can’t play in youth league. Beatrice Delgavio: Are you saying that she is not that good, Conner? Jane Mitchell: Conner, weren't you an ace striker for Reefside High in 2004? Conner McKnight: Why did you ask that question? Yes, I was. Beatrice Delgavio: She is the ace striker for the America Youth League. All Rangers: No way!! Jane Mitchell: Coach, you say too much. (The rangers look at her.) What? Dana & Ryan Mitchell: Coach? Dana Mitchell: Jane, please explain this to us. Jane Mitchell: She is my coach of the America’s soccer team. All Rangers: No way!!!! Dana Mitchell: Don't tell that you play on a soccer team, Jane? Jane Mitchell: It is true, Dana. Carter Grayson: What is that speed you play on him? Dana Mitchell: You were faster than him. Beatrice Delgavio: That is the question for another day. Now Pink Rangers, you must training your soccer moves. Pink Rangers: Yes, madam! Category:Power Rangers Forever